Crystiligos
Crystiligos was born in the Nexus. He was born just a few years after two twins, who have become his best friends. He was brought up through his whelpling years just as any other blue dragon. He acquired a fondness for learning, more than the others of his race. He spent all of his time learning new things, even when others were out doing other things. He learned how to use his breath weapon very effectively. Also, he had a talent in making magical items and new spells. He covered his body in eldritch runes, hoping to increase his arcane talent. One day, he read a scroll about the titans. This inspired him very much, and he wanted to create something to represnt Aman'Thul. With the help of Naragosa and Samagosa (The twins), he created a statue out of ice to put in his chamber. By the beginning of the first war, he had statues of Aman'Thul, Malygos, a secret statue of Naragosa, and Norgannon. He carved the same runes in his cavern walls that were on his scales, showing that it was his. He also carved the icecicles to resemble his teeth. Protecting his door is a rune blocking everybody from entering, excluding himeself and anybody he allows in. Crystiligos spent much time with Naragosa and Samagosa, and he trusted them with everyhing. The only times when he wasn't reading was when these two had talked him into doing something else. One of these times was when they decided to go on a fly around Northrend. Being very young, in their mid-one-hundreds, they weren't as strong as other dragons. While they were flying, a black dragon attacked them. They were able to fight it off, ut not before a tragedy. It had killed Samagosa, and from this day on Crystiligos hated black dragons more than ever. During the first war, Crystiligos took little part in fighting and took this time to learn about the orcs, disguising himself as one and speaking to them. He learned of the draenei, and of the history of the orcs, mainly from the point of view of the Frostwolf clan. The orcs never saw he was a dragon, and he learned much before returning to his home and recording them in his books, as he did with all his learnings. Crystiligos took even less part in the second war, besides assuming more positions and learning. He took every oppurtunity he could to learn, recording everything in his books, which had grown to multiple bookshelfs of novels of knowledge. He shared this knowledge with Naragosa and Samagosa, although they weren't as interested. When the Lich King was sent to Azeroth, Crystiligos sensed the power radiating from it and became fearful, venturing out less and creating more statues. He also began to create spells at this time, as he had seen others of his race do. He made various minor spells. The Battle of Grim Batol was the first fight Crystiligos atually took part in. He showed his worth in battle, which was more than he had expeted. Crystiligos was given command over a small group of dragonspawn, which he led to many victories over many other dragonspawn groups. He was given permanent control over them, and still is in command over them to this day. His arcane power helped him greatly, more than just casting spells, but also enhancing his natural abilities. During this battle, however, he was injured. He suffered a fall, resulting from a blast from one of the warlocks of the Dragonmaw Clan. He hurt his wing, and was never as great of a flyer as he was again. In the third war, Crystiligos spent much time at hime in the Nexxus, protecting it from the scourge, since he couldn't fly far at fast speeds. During this period, while guarding with Naragosa, Naragosa was overtaken by a group of undead. Crystiligos was barely able to save her, and by the time he got her back to a safe place she was nearly dead. He healed her using most of his power, causing him to be very exhausted. She thanked him for this, and forever after was always grateful of him. Crystiligos travelled much after the third war, dedicating himself to learning. He flew back to Nexxus whenever possible, saying he needed to record his learning, eventhough he always had books with him, it was really just to see Naragosa. His statue collection had tripled, and it was always growing everytime he learned of someone that he felt worthy. He also made friends with many races, except black dragons, which he forever has despised, and the scourge, which he thought of as just impossible to befriend. Crystiligos travels where ever he hears there might be something to learn, in the guise of a high elf, but sometimes other forms. During Crystiligos' travels, he has gone to a few important places. One that affected him was when he spent a week in Khaz Modan. Under the guise of a large dwarven smith, he lived exactly as the dwarves do, although it wasn't to his liking to spend so much time underground and in a hot forge. However, he did learn a valuable craft from this, dwarven blacksmithing. Though he became skilled in this, he never used it for much. He gained renown, and many dwarfs came to him for armor and weapons. Making these for a cheap price, he made much money, but could've made much more if he sold at the same price as others. One dwarf that was looking for him stumbled upon him while he was recording his week in a journal, and the dwarf asked what he was doing. Trying to pass it off as nothing at first, the dwarf kept pestering him, and finally Crystiligos revealed what he truly was, not fearing being revealed for he had gained a large trust for the dwarfs. The dwarf, named Maxim, told Crystiligos of his life story, and they became great friends after, although they don't see each other much. Another impacting time was when Crystiligos lived with gnomes. He enjoyed this more than when he stayed with the dwarfs, but did not make any lasting friends. He attempted to learn their technological ways, but was not so skilled in it. But, as he was a traveler, the gnomes gave him a gift. Although it was nothing magical or anything, it was very interesting to Crystiligos. The gnomes had noticed his interest in statues, and gave him a box. Pressing a button on top, Crystiligos' box transformed into a small metal statue of a gnome. Pressing another button, it continued to transform, changing into a human, and so on until it had cycled into every Alliance race and returned to it's box form. On his return home, Crystiligos spent many months attempting to create a spell to enhance his new statue. After many failed tries, he made a spell that allowed it to take many more forms, and had more buttons so he did not have to cycle through them all to get to a certain one. One day, while he was resting at his home, Crystiligos went out to find Naragosa, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked throughout the caverns, but couldn't find her. He looked outside, and an image filled his mind. A picture of Naragosa in a strong cage was all he could see, then a voice rang throughout his mind. "Your friend is with me. Come and you will see her." This was all he heard, but he had a strong urge to go south. After a day of flight, he stopped at a large icy mountain, and his head hurt extremely bad. He explored the mountain, going in a tunnel. He ventured through the small opening, eventually coming into an empty cavern. He was ambushed by a group of Vargul. Later approached by a man with the same voice that rang through his head, he was caged in the same cage he had seen Naragosa in, however she was not here! He demanded to know where she was, and the man just said she was never here, she was just north of where Crystiligos had searched. Enraged by this, he tried every magic tactic he could to get out of the cage, but it was heavily enchanted and more powerful than him. He waited for many nights, and could never get out. One night, out of pure rage, he blew his mana-draining breath all over. To his surprise, the cage lost it's magical ability and he was able to get out! He killed his imprisoner, and escaped, to be welcomed at home. The feeling of almost being defeated was one Crystiligos never wanted to feel again. To stop from feeling so helpless, he set about to making special armor and a staff for his mortal forms. He started with gathering special cloth, amassing a collection of embersilk cloth. Over the next week, he crafted it into an amazing suit, which he then hid in a special spot. He then traveled throughout Azeroth, searching for a tree that would provide him with a good enough piece of wood for his staff. He searched for many months, before finnaly finding one that satisfied his wants. He brought it back to his cavern, and magically shaped it to match the design of his robes. When both were completed, he brought the robes and staff to an elderly dragon. Asking to have them enchanted, the other agreed. These robes and staff gave Crystiligos more power, empowering his spells and focusing his mind. Crystiligos was traveling in the area of the high elves, taking a spot in their society, as a great mage. A younger high elf came to him, asking to be his apprentice. Crystiligos was reluctant at first, as he was not even a high elf, but the young one was persistent. He kept asking, and soon Crystiligos accepted him as an apprentice. However, Crystiligos could not stay forever with the high elves. So he gave his apprentice one of his spell tomes. They still retain contact, but the elf attempts to teach himself out of the book as much as possible. Character belongs to: Ophiotaurus